pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lance
, , ,V |type = Dragon |appendant = (Generation II) |Class = Elite Trainer (Generation I) }} Lance (Japanese: ワタル Wataru) is a recurring character in Pokémon. He is a user of -types being the final Elite Four member in Pokémon Red and Blue and their remakes. In Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal and their remakes, he is the Champion. In Games As in the Anime, Lance is in the games a Dragon Master. Lance has appeared in the Pokémon series games from Generation I - III. He first appeared in the original Red and Blue games, being the final member of the Elite Four, and again in Generation III's Red and Blue remakes, FireRed and LeafGreen. Lance in the Generation II games differed from the previous though, as he was Pokémon Champion by this time. In all games, Lance is a proficient user of Dragon-type Pokémon, believing that their difficulty in raising them shows that they are superior and strong. In the Gold and Silver games, it is revealed that Lance has a cousin named Clair, who is the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, and who also specializes in using Dragon-type Pokémon. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, he and Clair will fight a double battle against the player and the player's rival. Anime Lance's first appearance in the anime series was in the episode Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution. Here, Lance was shown battling the Team Rocket organization as they experimented in forced evolution of Pokémon. It was in this episode that a shiny Red Gyarados went on a rampage close to Mahogany Town, which caused Lance to capture it so it would not destroy the nearby town. Lance was again seen in the episodes Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends, where he assisted in stopping the Legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. Lance is confirmed to be appearing on the new upcoming anime special called Pokémon Origins. Pokémon In Anime In Game Red/Blue Yellow Gold/Silver/Crystal FireRed/LeafGreen Rematch HeartGold/SoulSilver Tag Battle with player Champion Battle Tag Battle with Clair (The Lv.60 Dragonite, Kingdra, and Dragonair are owned by Clair) Rematch Black 2 and White 2 ;Champion League Tournament ;Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!) Pokémon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 Pokémon Stadium 2 Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 In The Manga *Dragonite *Dragonair (X4) *Aerodactyl *Gyarados Sprites }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Voice Actors *'English:' Wayne Grayson *'Japanese:' Susumu Chiba Trivia *In every main series Pokémon game except Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver and Black 2 and White 2, all of Lance's Pokémon know the move Hyper Beam. *Despite being called a Dragon-type Trainer, Lance actually has more Flying-type Pokémon than Dragon. *Unlike in the games and anime, Lance has an antagonist role in the Pokémon Adventures Manga during the Yellow Arc. *Lance shares the same battle theme as Red. *In the anime, Lance was the first Champion who appears in two different regions and meets Ash when he got stuck up with a problem. The second Champion to appear in two different regions is Cynthia. *He's the only Champion that uses more than one pseudo-legendary Pokémon, using three of the Pseudo-Legendary Dragon types (Hydreigon did not exist when Heart Gold and Soul Silver were released). *Despite owning a Red/Shiny Gyarados in the Pokémon Anime, he doesn't in the Games. *In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, all of his Pokémon apart from Garchomp are part Flying-type. Gallery E4Lance.png|Lance in the Pokémon Anime. LancePokemonTheOriginsAnime.PNG|Lance as he appears in Pokémon Origins anime special. Category:Elite Four Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Johto